Fallen Angel
by Elfable
Summary: Carmen de Caelis was resurrected to defeat and resolve the threat that looms over Skyrim in the form of the dragons. But fate has other plans for her. It brought her and many others together, but destiny will drive them apart. (HIATUS)


**Title: **Prologue

**Rating: **This fanfiction is rated T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skyrim, or the Elder Scroll series.

**Author's notes: **Yes, a new story. I am sorry to any Pokéfans who think I'll neglect Doom Desire, but I must upload this too :3

And you may have noticed the rating...this story will have some romance and darker themes 8D

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

** Prologue**

_As the scrolls have foretold, Alduin, Bane of Kings, will return to Tamriel. The legendary Dragonborn is destined to follow its set destiny. Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin, is a mortal with the blood and soul of the dragon. Once a dragon is slain, the Dragonborn is able to absorb its soul and its powers. The Dovahkiin is naturally able to learn a shout, or Thu'um, once heard. If the Dragonborn fails to complete its set mission, all of Tamriel will fall to its doom._

Ash from previous battles set on the war grounds of the Rift, its tall grass now layered with thick grey dust. What was once such an intriguing site was now a reminder of Skyrim's fallen ancestors. The grass was still blood-stained as the fallen girl's body began to revive. Her heart beat softly inside her, slowly causing her mouth to breath, her muscles to move, her blood to run.

It soon rose into a crescendo, and with a jolt, her eyes flew open.

She watched in awe as the colour drained back into her near-transparent skin, as the colour returned to her vibrant red hair.

How long had her lifeless body lain there? Months, years, decades? One hundred, two hundred years? _Three _hundred? She didn't know. She only recalled her time spent in Sovngarde, and that she had been returned to this realm to slay the dragons.

She rose from her grassy grave and surveyed the surroundings. The scrubby plain with ash covering it didn't seem like it would have been the nicest place to die. She took a few tentative steps and yelped as she tripped over something.

Peering at it closely, she realised it was the skeleton of a warrior, the shield and sword still strapped to its emaciated back. She gave a little scream as she realised she had died in battle.

She stood up, dusting off her dress (for some reason, the divines had clad her in white lace). She strode off purposefully, though she was uncertain of where she was headed.

A noise was heard overhead. She glanced upwards and was greeted by an extremely unwelcome sight – a large, black dragon swooping above the clouds.

Memories of her past life rushed through her head – in short, sharp flashbacks. Her knees weakened, and she fell onto all fours. Her brain ached.

She wasn't aware of the carriage until she was nearly run over by it. A mouthful of abuse was thrown at her as the driver yanked on the reins. "By Akatosh...!"

She managed to stammer out, "S-sorry..." The word felt alien in her mouth. It was the first word she'd spoken in centuries, after all.

She wasn't looking at the blonde Nord, however, but at the passenger in his carriage; the dark-haired man was looking back at her and laughing. It wasn't a jeering, unpleasant laugh, though – it was good-natured.

She liked the look of him.

"You okay there, Scarlet? Did you see that dragon?"

_ Scarlet...? _she thought. A lock of hair swung forward, caressing her cheek. _Oh._

He saw her hesitate. He was used to homeless people. But this girl – this girl, with the bright red hair and ash on her clothes – fascinated him. "Hop up."

"What?"

"Hop up. Come with me to Windhelm."

_"What?!" _

"Who put you in charge of my carriage?" said the driver irritably. "If she's coming, she has to pay for her ride."

"Fine."

"But I haven't got any-" she started.

"I'll pay."

The driver gave a grunt. "More strain on my horses."

"Lighten up, Sigaar. We all know you hate company."

She listened to their banter as the cart continued to trundle down the road. This allowed her time to think as she thoughtfully gazed at the view. She marvelled at the feeling of being able to breathe again.

Eventually, the man turned to her. "So, Scarlet, how old are you?"

She gazed down at her body. How old was she? She wasn't that sure. She looked back at him, into his grey eyes. In them, the reflection of her showed long hair, amber eyes and a face that revealed she had just passed her awkward years.

"Seventeen." she said eventually.

"Your name?"

Well, that was easier. At least she remembered her name. "Carmen de Caelis."

"Nice to meet you, Scarlet," he replied with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, but she didn't mind especially. At least she'd met one friendly person since she'd been here. "I'm Crete."

She nodded, feeling her heart beating slowly inside her chest.

* * *

**Other notes: **Apologies for the a) short chapter and b) poor prologue. I literally had no idea how to start this, so it's a little crazy.

Oh, and thank you to PKA for being awesome :D


End file.
